


He's Safe Now

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Pepterony AU [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Poor Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Promote?? I dont know if this is one? But pepper Tony an peter. Please. Peter went missing while on his way to the tower for a week. When he was finally found all he muttered was 'pep' an 'ton' but he was sobbing heavily into who ever saved him.(please? An thank you if you do write this)





	He's Safe Now

**Author's Note:**

> So this fits into my Pepterony AU, but it doesn't change anything in the grand scheme of things.

Pepper can’t stop crying, and Tony can’t blame her. He’s almost crying himself.

Finding Peter wasn’t hard with JARVIS. The hard part was getting him out without getting Peter killed or hurt.

Tony had wanted to kill the people who took his baby from him, but Peter had broken his heart. He was sobbing, the only words intelligible being ‘Pep’ and ‘Tone’ and ‘help’.

It’s been a week since Peter had seen his lover’s, and his lovers missed him right back. So Tony takes Peter home, while the others deal with the people who hurt Peter.

Now Pepper was crying so much, petting Peter’s hair and waiting for him to calm down enough to speak.

Tony is in the corner, arms crossed and watching unhappily. He knows Peter needs space, but it’s killing him not to be there right now. He wants Peter to be happy and safe and not crying right now.

“Peter, you’re okay now. Me and Tony are here. You’re okay now. We have you.”

“Pep.” He sobs.

Pepper smiles sadly and kisses his cheek. “I’m here. I’m right here. You’re okay now.”

“Tone” he whispers.

Pepper smiles and nods. “He’s over there. He’s waiting for you to stop crying. You gotta stop crying, you gotta see you’re safe. You’re safe now.”

Peter looks to Tony. “Tone.” He sobs, eyes closing.

Fuck it.

Tony goes over to Peter, pulling him into his lap. He kisses Peter’s temple, petting his hair. He hugs Pepper as she hugs Peter, the three of them finally in each other’s arms again.

“Pep. Tone.” Peter whispers as his sobs fade. He soon falls asleep, too tired from the adrenaline crash and crying.

Tony lays him down, watching Pepper lay next to him. Tony lays on his other side, holding Pepper’s hand, resting them over Peter’s heart. “He’s safe now. He’ll be okay.”

Pepper smiles sadly at him and nods. “I know. I know. I just- god, I love him.”

Tony beams at her and kisses Peter’s temple, then her lips. “He’s safe now.”


End file.
